The Only One
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: She's the only one who ever believed him. But is it the right choice? And will their love be enough to prove Tess and the press wrong?
1. Mitchie Torres

**The Only One**

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Tess, it's me."_

"_Hiya sweetie. Guess what? I just saw the paparazzi heading to the club. Let's go!"_

"_Uh, actually, Tess…"_

_She caught the tone in his voice. "What?"_

"_Well..you see…I really don't think it's…it's working well between us…"_

"_FINE!" Click._

**A Week Later**

"And in celebrity news, Tess Tyler and Shane Gray are still going at their war. After his heartless break-up with her over the phone, Tess has driven into absolute denial."

The screen filled with Tess's sad face. In a fake, watery voice, she whimpered

"I just don't know what I did wrong. I was so loyal to Shane. I never cheated, never lied…I think he's met someone else."

A reporter asked "Who do you think this girl could be?"

"I…I really don't know." Fake sniff. "I just hope he's…h-happy…"

Here, she began to 'cry.'

Shane groaned and flopped back onto his bed in his hotel room. "Not again," he said. "_Another _new clip?"

Tess was crazy. Crazy and weird. An eighteen-year-old body with a fifteen-year-olds mind, which plans insane things in an instant…like framing him to be a heartless player who leads girls on, that's what Tess was.

"What are you going to do now?" the reporter asked.

"I…I've tried to call him several times to talk about all this but he just won't answer…"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Shane didn't even know he'd sat up until the screen came into view. "I'm the one who tried to call you!"

A pillow came to his hand and he angrily flung it at the TV. It knocked the remote off the stand and the TV went black.

He laid back down and sighed. _Why did I ever go out with that platinum-pouty-princess-she devil?!_

Knock, knock.

"Shane! Shane, what broke?"

Shane ignored Jason, the lead guitarist of his band, Connect 3, and rolled over onto his side, staring out the window.

"Shane, open the door."

When he remained quiet, Jason panicked. "NATE! SHANE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF! NATE, HURRY!!"

"SHUT UP JASON!" Shane finally shouted. "I was…_sleeping_, sheesh!" The dude would believe anything.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Shane open this door before we break it down," Nate said.

Shane reluctantly went and opened the door, expecting to have a brief conversation then to return to ranting at the television...only to have his brothers push past him and make themselves comfortable in his room.

"Uh, guys, get out," he said.

Nate put his hand up to signal to wait, his eyes glued to the television, the interview with Tess on.

"Geez man, I still don't see why you broke up with her," Jason said.

Nate nodded in aggrement.

"You made a mistake," Nate said.

Shane was shocked.

How could they not support him. They are his brothers. They are supposed to support his desicion.

"It just wasnt working for me ok?" he said.

"And that is exactly why the press thinks you're a jerk. You have no real reason to have broken up with Tess," Nate said.

"That _is_ my reason," Shane said.

"No it isn't, your real reason is that Mitchie girl you met at camp last year," Nate said.

"N-no it's not," Shane stuttered. "I haven't even heard from her or seen her in four months! That's not it!"

"Yeah, it is," Nate said in a monotone voice, "You dumped Tess for some girl you met at camp, a nobody. She is probably just using you anyways. Didn't you say she lied to the entire camp? How do you know she isn't lying about being your friend,"

Shane was infuriated.

"She's not the reason! I didn't want to be with Tess so I broke up with her, simple as that!" he yelled.

Nate and Jason were taken aback.

"Just stay out of my business and to add to that, my life...and get out of my room!" Shane ranted.

Nate and Jason quickly scrambled out of the room.

Shane threw himself on the bed and covered his face with his hands, groaning.

His moment of pure, silenced bliss was interrupted by more knocking on his door.

"Shane, honey, please come out of there," his mother, Denise, called. "You need to apologize to your brothers."

_Apologize to my brothers? _Shane thought in disbelief. _Shouldn't they be apologizing to me for not backing me up on my problems?! They're my brothers! They should believe me, not the devil!"_

"Any more comments, Miss Tyler?" the reporter on TV asked.

"Shane!" His father/manager now called. "Come out of there."

"Yes. Shane, if you're out there, please take me back. I'm so sorry."

"SHANE!"

It was suddenly incredibly annoying to Shane. He shut off the TV and shouted "EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Everyone was silent. Shane rolled off the bed and yanked open his door. "I'm going out," he growled to his shocked family before striding towards the elevator.

"Shane, you realize we're in the middle of New York City, right?" Jason asked.

"Jason," Nate said. "For the last time, this is Long Island, _outside_ of New York City."

Shane ignored them and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Long Island was actually very peaceful, despite its neighboring city. Shane strode down the main street into town. No one paid him any mind. No fans came up squealing like baby pigs for an autograph or a picture, or just to tell him who he was. No photographers, no paparazzi.

Everyone now ignored the famous Shane Gray.

The famous pop-star.

The famous heartbreaker.

_Never thought I'd be the one missing all of that stuff, _he though ruefully. _Never thought any of this would happen._

Boy. He didn't.

--

It all started at Camp Rock, right after Final Jam, actually. Mitchie and Shane had gone for a canoe ride and talked about…everything. She'd poured out all her thoughts on why she'd lied and how she'd felt after hurting him so badly.

And he'd forgiven her.

How could he not? The sweet, innocent, fifteen year old Mitchie Torres. He'd been a jerk to her. Sure, she'd lied but he'd over-reacted.

And everything was calm.

They'd exchanged emails and kept the online contact while Connect 3 went on a fall tour to make up for canceling the summer one.

And then…nothing.

She didn't reply to his emails, no matter how many he sent. She was never on IM. It was like she'd disappeared from the face of the Internet.

It just so happened that, soon afterward, Shane had met up with Tess at a Hollywood party.

Her mom's party, to be exact.

And no, he didn't ask her out.

She asked him out.

And for a long time, everything was great. Shane was completely happy and had completely forgotten Mitchie…for a time.

But everything seemed wrong between them. Every hug, every kiss on the cheek…which is why he'd tried to politely end it,

It wasn't his fault she was in California and he was in New York! He just had to end it. It would drive him mad if he didn't...

...

And now, thanks to Nate…he remembered Mitchie.

_I wonder where she is right now, _he thought, then paused in front of a building. It looked like a McDonalds wanna-be place, only…cleaner. And it smelled wonderful. The sign announced its name: Barney's.

Shane's stomach growled. He was hungry…

Normally he didn't eat junk like that. But it smelled tempting…

So he pushed aside the glass door, strode inside…

And froze.

There, behind the counter, with her wide, white smile and her straight brown hair, Mitchie Torres stood, serving a customer.

At the sound of the bell singling the open door, she looked up and her wide brown eyes met Shane's stare.

Her mouth formed an 'o" of surprise. "Shane? Shane _Gray_?"


	2. I've Missed That Smile

For a long moment, Mitchie and Shane stared at each other until the customer she'd be serving cleared his throat.

"Ahem, my drink, please, ma'am."

Shane thought it funny that he called Mitchie _ma'am_ when he was probably twice her age…

"Oh! Right, sorry," Mitchie said, scrambling around and grabbing the man's drink. "Here, sorry, sir. That's uh…a dollar ninety-eight."

The man paid and left, giving Shane a long, hard look as he left. Shane heard, briefly, before the door closed behind him

"Darn kid and that pop-star heart breaker…"

Shane groaned inwardly, but then was distracted by Mitchie's arms wrapping around his back in a giant hug, and her voice exclaiming

"Shane! It's wonderful to see you again! How are you? What are you doing here?"

He hugged her back, holding onto her for a long moment, taking in her familiar, floral-like scent and her soft, brown hair.

"Hey, Mitch," he whispered.

She pulled back and studied his face, her wide smile on her young face. "It's awesome to see you," she said.

"It's great to see you, too," Shane said.

"How are you here?" she asked. "I mean, why are you here? How are you?"

"Whoa!" he said, holding up two hands. "One question at time, please, Mitchie." But he said it in a kind, friendly way.

She grinned. "I'll start with 'how are you?'" she said.

"Been better," he admitted. "I'm not sure if you heard about…that drama with Tess Tyler…"

"Oh yeah," Mitchie said, her voice taking on a sympathetic tone, her face likewise. "I heard, practically the minute it hit the air. I'm so sorry. Tess is bad news."

"I realize," he muttered, then brightened. "But let's not talk about that. How are you? Why didn't you answer my emails?" He hadn't meant to sound blunt, but he was dying of curiosity of why she hadn't answered. Obviously, she remembered him…

"Oh," Mitchie looked down at her red Converse. "My…my dad's hardware store went out of business and we had to cancel the internet. I only found out the

day it happened, which is why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." His soul soared. She hadn't forgotten him! "How are you?" Shane repeated.

"Oh, I'm—"

"MITCHELLE!"

The teenagers jumped at the loud, bossy voice. A middle-aged, heavy-set man barged out of the backroom.

"Are you on a lunch break?" he demanded.

"No, sir," Mitchie squeaked.

"Then _back to work_," the man, most likely Mitchie's manager, snapped. He peered at Shane and asked stoutly "And who is this?"

"This is Shane Gray," Mitchie stuttered. "Old friend. Sorry, Mr. Barney, sir, I'll get back to work."

But Mr. Barney wasn't paying attention. "Oh, _him_," he sneered. "That teenage heart breaker, Shane Gray, here in my shop, bothering my employee. Well, well…" And he turned away, back to his office, muttering to himself.

Mitchie was once again behind the counter and shot a sad look at Shane. "Sorry about him," she said quietly, taking a moist towel and wiping off the already spotless counter. "He's a little…loud, and likes to watch the news often."

Shane shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Everyone is convinced I'm a criminal…or close to it." He eyed Mitchie, then said shortly "Like I'm sure you do."

Mitchie's head snapped up in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Everyone's against me," Shane sighed miserably, slumping against the wall. "Even my own _family _for goodness sake…And seeing how chummy you and Tess were at the end of camp…a man has to assume."

Mitchie shook her head, tossing the towel away. "No," she said finally, very firmly. "I don't believe that. I know what Tess is capable of. You may be a jerk, but you're a gentleman."

Shane grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mitchie glanced at the clock. "I get off in fifteen minutes. If you want to wait," she said more shyly. "We could, maybe, hang out for a while, just walk around town and catch up."

Shane smiled. "I've got nothing better to do…why not?"

--

Shane sat at nearby table by the counter, watching Mitchie as she assisted customer after customer at record speeds.

...Yet she still managed to shoot him a smile in between customers.

I missed that smile, he thought at times.

Finally, Mitchie's watch alarm went off and she called to her manager "I'm going Mr. Barney! See you tomorrow!"

Shane stood as Mitchie ran into a back room and emerged a minute later without her apron and a coat on.

They left the place together and walked in silence for a while.

"So..." Shane said after a while. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know," Mitchie frowned then smiled. "Hey! How about we go to my place? You can meet my dad and say hi to my mom."

"Sounds good," Shane said, smiling.

"Mom? Dad?" Mitchie called as she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hi sweetie! How was work?" Connie Torres' voice drifted from the kitchen, a delicious smell following closely behind it.

"Normal, but you'll never guess who I found..."

"Who?"

Mitchie pulled Shane into the kitchen. "A pop star by the name of Shane Gray!" she announced.

Connie looked up from her dinner-in-progress and her face broke into a smile. "Shane dear!" she exclaimed, coming forward and giving him a hug. "How are you doing?"

Shane smiled. "Fine, Mrs. Torres, thank you."

"Well this is an unexpected surprise," Connie gushed. "Oh and by the way," she added, her voice taking on a serious, lower tone. "We support you one hundred percent behind this Tess thing. We don't believe her one bit."

"Thanks, Mrs. Torres," he said politely.

"Oh, call me Connie," she said offhandedly. She then called up the stairs "Steve! Come down here, Mitchie has a friend over."

Steve Torres came downstairs and smiled at Shane. "The famous Shane Gray," he said warmly, shaking his hand. "Welcome. Mitchie sure has mentioned you enough. Why are you here in New York?"  
"Dad!" Mitchie hissed, going scarlet. Shane smiled on the inside.

Mitchie talked about him?

It was a nice thing to know.

"Oh, we have a concert here," Shane said, answering Steve's question. "But it's tomorrow."

"Oh," Steve nodded.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Connie asked.

"Oh, I really don't want to be a bother," Shane said. "It's fine. I'll just go and head back to the hotel..." The thought of his family made him grimace, but he forced it away.

"Nonsense!" Connie said happily, bustling back to the stove. "I make too much food anyway."

"Well..."

"Please Shane?"

Mitchie's whisper was barely heard even by Shane, who was standing right next to her, but heard it he did.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Well...I guess I'll stay...If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not," Connie assured him.

"I better call my parents, though, and let them know where I am," Shane added after a minute. "Excuse me." He wandered to the living room, Mitchie trailing behind him, and pulled out his phone. Mitchie sat on a couch and watched him while he dialed and waited.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Shane asked. "Hey, it's me. I ran into an old friend and I'm staying for dinner at her house. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Shane, wait, who--"

"Mitchie Torres."

"Oh..." His mother's voice had a weird tone to it. surprised and slightly suspicious... "Well, that's fine. See you when you get home. not too late, okay?"

"Okay. 'Bye." He hung up. Mitchie smiled at him and, for the first time in a while, Shane felt very, very happy.

* * *

**Alyssa: GASP! We've had this done for a few days now but after my brother broke the computer and everything...I guess we forgot about it! How pathetic is that?! oh well. Here it is. REVIEW!! Oh and mya is at work and angie is coming up blank so no AN's for them...So sad...REVIEW!..AGAIN!**


	3. Leave Her Out Of This

"He's _where?!"_ Nate hissed in anger.

"Mitchie Torres'" his mom replied, shrugging into her coat.

"That's so like him," Jason said. "Barely broken up and already going and slutting another poor, defensless chick…"

"That's enough, young man," his father said. "I'm sure Shane wouldn't do something like that."

"_You _would think that," Nate muttered, pulling on his jacket. "Are we going to eat or what?"

* * *

"Wow, Mrs. Torres…I mean, Connie, this looks amazing," Shane said, looking at his heaping plate of spaghetti. It just smelled so…wonderful. And the sauce was thick and chunky with cut up tomatoes. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Thank you, Shane," Connie smiled. "I don't get enough of that around here." She cast a glance at her husband and daughter, who ducked their heads sheepishly.

"We're used to it," Steve said.

"Yeah, Mom, your food is always amazing," Mitchie supplied.

Connie laughed and shook her head. "Keep trying," she said. "And dig in!"

Shane picked up his fork, twirled some noodles onto his spoon, put it in his mouth…and nearly died of pleasure. The sauce was just…incredible, the noodles cooked to perfection. He ate slowly, savoring every bite.

Mitchie, on the other hand, was watching him in amusement, which Steve and Connie conversed together, ignoring the teens.

"Got enough happiness there, Shane?" Mitchie asked finally, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He looked up, mouth full.

Mitchie giggled. "You might want to swallow there, popstar."

"Oh…sorry." Shane did as he was told and sighed. "Sorry. It's just…" He shook his head. "It's the best spaghetti I've ever tasted."

Mitchie smiled. "Well, we all know that."

He smiled back. "Thanks for letting me stay over," he said in a quieter voice. "I really don't think I could have stood going back to the hotel. My family's been a bit…overbearing."

"What?" Mitchie asked, swirling her own fork around her food. "Too many interviews, photo shoots in the city?"

"I wish," Shane snorted. "It'd give them less time to get on my back about the Tess thing." He took another bite of food and sighed.

Mitchie's food, however, had frozen half-way to her mouth. "What?" she repeated, aghast. "You mean…they don't believe you? Or they don't like the whole publicity?" The last part of her speech sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself.

"First part, correct," Shane muttered. "They all met Tess and thought, and here I quote…" His voice went to a higher pitch. 'She's such a little darling! What a cutie, Shane, and sweet too! How lucky are you, dude?'"

Mitchie giggled, despite herself. Shane looked dejected.

"It's not funny," he sighed. "They've done nothing but get mad at me every chance they get. They all liked Tess! Imagine that! Someone actually liking Tess…" he sighed again. "Other than me, of course, but she asked me out. I'm a gentleman, I couldn't think of a nice way to say no…"

"And then you guys got closer and…" Mitchie spoke kindly, but her heart was in pain.

"Basically," Shane muttered. "Bada _bing_."

--

A little while later, Mitchie and Shane sat on the couch, flipping through channels in an attempt to digest their food. . Shane couldn't go to the hotel yet; it was storming badly outside, and he didn't mind waiting. No one argued with him.

"And now," a new reporter said. Mitchie had paused their and they both realized, with a groan, it was another Shess story. "More info on the Tess Tyler Shane Gray drama."

"Oh, here we go," Shane sighed.

"Want me to change it?" Mitchie offered.

"Nah. I need the information for another press swarm..whenever that may be."

And so they watched.

'_Tess Tyler has once again released information on her tragic break-up with pop-star Shane Gray…"_

"It's _rock_-star," Shane mumbled, but his heart wasn't in it.

It was another clip of Tess.

"I'm still trying to reach him," she said sadly. "He just…refuses to answer the phone. I think he's having an affair with another woman."

"WHAT?!" Shane shouted, sitting bolt upright.

A reporter asked "Who do you think it could be?"

Tess shook her head sadly. "Anybody…It could even be Miley Stewart."

"But isn't she a bit young for him?"

"Exaclty."

"WHAT THE F—"

Mitchie slammed a pillow over Shane's mouth as he ranted, using every cuss word in the English language, and tried to listen to the report.

"Anyone else you think it could be?"

"Yes, actually," Tess sighed. "It could be this one girl he met during the summer…Mitchie Torres."

"WHAT?!" This time, it was two shrieks of surprise…only Mitchie's was almost horror.

"How much do you know of this girl?"

"Well," Tell said dramatically. "It all started at that camp he was sent to, Camp Rock. Mitchie was there, and so was I, so obviously, I know everything that went on between them. In summary…Midnight swims, canoe rides, singing at Final Jam…the whole camp load. Heaven knows what else went on when people weren't around to look."

"Oh…my…god…" Mitchie breathed in anger.

"Oh my god, indeed," the voice of Steve Torres agreed. The teens spun around guiltily. Steve looked only at his daughter.

"Dad that is not true!" Mitchie exclaimed, pointing a finger at the television. "Shane and I never did any of that…well, we did do the canoe rides and…we did sing at Final Jam but…oh, no." She hung her head.

Shane defended her. "Sir, with all due respect," he said. "I have a purity ring and I swear, Mitchie and I are just friends. I'm sorry for whatever stress this has caused you, sir, but I swear, Tess is lying. Mitchie and I never had a..an _affair_." It was hard to force out the words.

Mitchie's cheeks burned but Steve didn't notice. He nodded.

"I do believe it's time for you to go, Shane," he said gently.

Shane looked out the window. Sure enough, the storm was clearing up.

He sighed. "Yes, sir."

Once outside, he grabbed his phone and dialed the one number he hated the most.

"Hello?"

"Tess, I don't care what the hell you have to say about me," Shane snarled. "But you leave Mitchie Torres out of this. She never did anything. To you, with me, nothing, understand? You leave her out of this!"

And he hung up.

* * *

**Alyssa: I admit it...I wrote the whole thing. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapter, but my co-authors said it was good this length...Personally I think they just didn't feel like working today : D LOL Oh well REVIEW!!**

**Angie: check out story banners on profile, More coming shortly, and don't forget to review!**

**Mya: umm....I was partying so my peers worked on this...I LOVE THEM REVIEW FOR THEM! THEY DESERVE IT!**

**Alyssa: You mean I worked on this. LOL REVIEW!!  
**


	4. Believing

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Shane's father roared. Shane jumped a mile and spun around, having just opened the door to his suite and stepping inside.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously confused. "I went to Mitchie's…didn't mom say?"

"You're late," Mr. Gray said.

"The storm kept me at her house," Shane said. "I couldn't leave…they don't have a car."

Mr. Gray rolled his eyes. "Just don't do it again," he grumbled and left.

Shane sighed and looked around the suite. It was exactly the way he'd left it. Pillow on the ground, sheets ruffled on the bed, TV remote on the floor…

And his brothers still standing in the room.

"What?" Shane demanded. "You turning into stalkers or something."

Nate clenched his jaw. "I wish you'd left Mitchie Torres out of your problems," he said. "When the press finds out your already going and doing another girl…"

"What?!" Shane interrupted. "What do you mean? Mitchie and I are friends…we're not like that!" He'd already had the talk with Mr. Torres; and he didn't need a lecture from his brothers.

"Shane," Jason sighed. "Just be careful."

"I am!" Shane shouted. "I didn't do a damn thing to Mitchie or Tess!" He wrenched the door of his room open and pointed at it. "Get the hell out of my room."

"I can't believe this," he breathed.

--

-ring-ring-

"What now?" Shane thought as he grabbed his phone.

"Unknown number?"

"Hello?" he answered.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie? Is that you?" he asked.

He didn't get a reply, except for a frustrated sob.

"Mitch? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"My dad...Once you left he got mad about the whole T-Tess thing...and he started b-blaming you...all I-I did was defend you...then I don't know, I left," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, where are you? I'll come and get you," Shane said, jumping off the bed and grabbing his jacket, "Mitch, where are you?"

"I'm at the park on Barlow Street,"

"I'll be right there," Shane said hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

Jason and Nate were in the the hallway, giving him a puzzeled look.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"No where," he said as he darted past them.

His brothers called his name. He was no longer going to avail to his so-called support that was supposed to be his brothers. Shane didn't need them or anyone else to believe him. The refused not to listen to his truthful side of the story and decided to listen to lying Tess and the garbage the media decided to print to make him look like an ass.

As he exited the hotel, he hugged the long black trench coat tighter around himself, looking down both sides of the sidewalk. Wondering wherever Barlow Street was in the unknown city. His first instict was: Left. Picking up into a light jog, the only thing that was on his mind was getting to Mitchie. Not the people he was bumping into or the cars he ran in front of. Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie.

The he spotted it. Aiden Park on Barlow Street. His pace quicked as he ran past the giant rock entrance. Then he saw her. Sitting on a bench, obviously crying.

"Mitchie!" he called.

Her pink face came up and looked at him. Mitchie shot up from the bench and ran to Shane. Her black coat opening in the wind. The white beret on top of her straightned hair flying off and hitting the ground. Shane caught her as she came into reaching grasp, Mitchie collapsing into his arms. Realisng a sob into his chest. Shane hugged her tighter, trying to keep her from dropping to the cracked pavement.

"God Mitchie, this is all my fault," Shane whispered.

Mitchie looked up at him. The only sound now being the leaves rustling in the November wind and her occasional sniffing.

"No Shane, I was just defending you. My dad said some awful things and-,"

"Mitchie, you don't have to defend me. I can handel it. Anything they all throw my way," Shena said.

Mitchie leaned her head on his chest.

"I just wanted to help,"

"You are. By just being here, right now,"

Mitchie closed her eyes and listened to Shane heart beat. Shane hugged her tighter as a strong wind flushed them with cold air.

"I should get you back home," Shane whispered.

"NO. I'm not going back. For what, so I can hear my father talk more shit, no thank you," Mitchie replied sternly.

"Well, then come back tot he hotel with me. Its late, you shouldn't be by yourself,".

Mitchie simply responded with a nod, once again burying her face into Shane's coat-clad chest.

"Let's go," he whispered as he ushered her to the entrance of the park.

In silence they made their way back to the hotel, finally escaping the chilly night as the entered the lobby of the hotel.

Shane and Mitchie made their way past the sitting area of the lobby towards the elevators, only to be stopped by Nate and Jason.

"What is SHE doing here?" Nate spat as though he had just taken poison.

"Shut it Nate," Shane growled as he slightly pushed Mitchei towards the elevators.

He shot his younger brother a glare and turned to the elevators.

"Shane, Mom and Dad aren't going-,"

"I told you to shut up Nate," Shane hissed.

He and Mitchie entered the elevetor. Shane pressed his floor as they remained in silence,

"Well aren't I just their favorite person," Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry about Nate, he can be a bit outspoken sometimes," Shane replied,

Mitchie sighed. "It's okay," she mumbled. "I'm not very popular now, am I?"

"Don't worry about them," Shane said. "They don't know the truth. At least we do."

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed. The elevator dinged and they stepped out.

"You can stay here for a while," Shane said as he unlocked his door. "Until you think things will calm down at your place."

"Thanks," Mitchie said. They stepped inside and Shane moved towards the mini fridge.

"You want anything?" he asked. "Soda...water...something?"

"Sprite?" Mitchie asked hesitantly.

"Sure." He handed her one and cracked open his own. After a minute of silence... "So...what do you want to do? I have a few movies..." he trailed off.

"That's fine," Mitchie said brightly. "Watcha have?"

"Um..." Shane looked through his suitcases. "...Transformers?"

"Never seen it," Mitchie commented. "Pop it in."

"Okay."

She sat hesitantly down on the little couch, and Shane sat on his queen-sized bed, fast forwarding through the commercials. When the movie started, he sighed and rolled back onto the it.

They sat in silence as the movie progressed.

"Oh, my god," Mitchie whispered at one point when Sam was cornered by a Decepticon. "That would be scary."

"Totally," Shane agreed. "I love this movie."

"I do already," Mitchie murmured.

Almost to the end of the movie, Mitchie yawned. "Gosh, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Shane said with surprise, glancing at the clock.

"Oh..." she murmured. "Well...maybe I should get back...home..."

"Maybe," Shane agreed. But neither of them moved.

Mitchie yawned again and laid back on the couch.

"You can take the bed," Shane said suddenly. "You look tired. It'll be more comfortable."

"I'm fine," Mitchie murmured blearily. "I really should get back..."

CR-ASH! BOOM!

The teens jumped and looked out the window. The storm was back.

"Uh, oh," Shane muttered. "I...don't think you're going to get back tonight."

"Oh, no!" Mitchie groaned, now a bit more awake. "My parents are going to murder me!"

"Calm down," Shane said and tossed her his cell phone. "Call them."

"And tell them what, Shane?" Mitchie demanded. "'Mom and Dad, I'm stuck here in Shane Gray's hotel room for the night, see you in the morning, love you?' Yeah, that'll settle _real _nicely with them." She grabbed her coat. "I better just try to get back...maybe take the bus or something."

"Mitchie, you'll kill yourself," Shane protested. "It's not like we'll do anything in here, so why should your parents be angry?"

"Because I shouldn't have gone out in the first place!" Mitchie cried angrily. "Dammit..."

"Whoa, hold the phone," Shane said. "I didn't know Mitchie Torres cussed."

She blushed. "only when I'm upset," she said quietly. "And I really can't stay."

Mitchie turned to leave but was stopped by Shane.

"Mitch, you can't leave. The storm," Shane said.

"Shane, I'll be in loads of trouble if I don't go back,"

"Just stay, please. I wanna know that your safe," Shane whispered.

Mitchie hesitated.

CRACK!

"I guess I could," Mitchie burst after the crackle of thunder.

"That's my girl," said Shane, taking Mitchie into a hug.

Mitchie smiled and broke away from him, walking over to the couch and lying on it.

Shane let out a laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Mitchie asked.

"Two things," he said walking over to his suitcases and pulling out a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, "Here, you can wear these,".

"Thanks," Mitchie said, getting up and dissapearing in the bathroom.

–

Mitchie stepped out of the bathroom, Shane's garments draping on her small frame.

'Wow, that only took forever!" Shane played.

"Shut up," Mitchei said taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok, number two. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa,".

"Shane, I can't take the bed. You've already done enough ny letting me stay here," Mitchie said.

"No, no. I insist that you take the bed," Shane urged.

"Shane. No,"

"Mitchieee! I'm trying to be a gentalman here! You gotta take the bed,"

"Fine, fine. But only if you sleep in it too. I would sleep comfortable knowing that you gave up your bed,"

"Deal,"

–

Shane tossed for the fifth time on the uncomfartble hotel bed.

"Can't sleep?" Mitchie whispered.

"Oh. I thought you you were asleep,"

"I was. But the moving of the bed woke me up," Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry, I told you I should have stayed on the couch," Shane murmured.

Mitchie let out a giggle.

"Nope, it wouldn't be right to me," Mitchie said.

They both remained silent for several minutes. Shane, eventually breaking it.

"Thank you Mitchie,"  
"For what?"

"For believe me. At this point everyone is agaisnt me, and its great to know someone is on Team Shane,"

"Shane, I believe you. And I will always, no number of Hollywood break-ups can't change that,"

**

* * *

**

**Mya:...I must say, i love the park scene. Well that's all I got to say..EXCEPT review!**

**Alyssa: MITCHIE AND SHANE ARE GETTING IT ONN!!! JK! Luved this chapter personally...and now i will go back to staring at my BFF's baby picture and trying to get out of writers block! YAY ME!**

**Angie: I have invented the Kevin Jonas scream...REVIEW!**


End file.
